Love is in the air
by Lois87
Summary: Girls come and go into the Winchesters life but this one is here to stay. Liz and Dean clearly have more than just a thing for each other but will it work out?I d love to hear your thoughts on it and know if you d like me to continue : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural characters (Although Dean and Sam make me wish I would..hehe .. ;)). Elizabeth on the other hand "belongs" to me since I made her up. This fanfic is loosely based on my "Love is in the air" quizzes on the "Addicted to supernatural app" on Facebook. Have fun reading and please leave me a review )

I had just finished another case when I made my way back to the motel I was staying at. Some girl was toying with blackmagic and had managed to raise her boyfriend from the dead. You could tell that he had been in some sort of accident, he sure wasn t a pretty sight to look at. Most people wouldn t have been able to hold their stomach contents where they belong but I ve been hunting for a couple of years now and was used to worse. The only thing that really bothered me was the smell, it sure could have knocked a horse down. I tried to avoid as much contact as possible but that zombie was one nasty sucker and thanks to him I was covered in dirt and smelled almost as bad as he had. At least I managed to gank his sorry ass for good now and that was all that mattered. I went into my room and inspected myself in the mirror. My shirt and jeans were completely ruined so I just tossed them into the trash. I stepped into the shower and stayed there until I was convinced that I smelled like the good old me again. I put on my pyjamas and finally went to bed to get some well deserved shuteye.

I woke up the next morning at around 10 am and felt extremely better than yesterday. A good nights sleep really does work miracles. I took another shower to ensure that I got entirely rid of that smell. I pulled my black hair into a loose pony tail and then fixed my one sided fringe with hairspray. I put on some black tights and a red and black plaid dress that I bought some time ago but never had the chance to wear. I packed my bags and then sat down at the table where my laptop was, to check the internet for potential hunts. I scanned for about half an hour but didn t find anything that seemed suspicious.

I didn t know what to do to pass time until I had found a new hunt but one thing that I was sure about was that I didn t want to hang around here in Wyoming.  
I looked at my road map and realized that South Dakota was fairly close. "I could visit Uncle Bobby. I sure haven t seen him for ages." I thought to myself. He wasn t really my Uncle, we were zero related, but he was like family and I had been calling him Uncle for all my life.  
I fumbled for my cellphone in one of my bags and eventually found it. I dialed his number and he picked up almost immediately. -"Hello" he answered.  
-"Hi Uncle Bobby, it s me Lizzy." I said cheerfully. My full name s actually Elizabeth but I had always prefered Lizzy since that made me sound a little younger. Not that I considered 24 old but I thought Lizzy sounded more age appropriate.  
"Hi Princess, good to hear from you. How have you been?" he said in a happy voice. -"I m fine, thank you. Listen, I just finished a job here in Wyoming and haven t found a new case yet. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little while until I ve found one." I explained.  
"What kind of question is that? Of course you can, stay as long as you like. I always enjoy having you around." he said just like I thought he would.  
-"Thanks. I ll leave now but I have to make a stop to stock up on some supplies and have some lunch. See you in a few hours."  
-"Yes, see you soon. Drive carefully."  
-"I will. Bye." I said and hung up.

I loaded up my car and took off. I drove for about 3 hours when my stomach started growling. "Time for some food."I mumbled to myself and put a hand on my noisy tummy.  
I was in South Dakota already but still had about an hour drive ahead of me. I parked my car in front of a diner that was next to a little shopping district. I would have some food first and then do my overdue shopping.

The diner was packed but luckily there was one free booth. I sat down and ordered a coke, burger and fries and for dessert some apple pie with vanilla ice cream. It wasn t really much of a healthy food choice but I deserved a treat after that freaking zombie case. I had just finished my burger when these two incredibly hot guys entered. The taller one was really cute but the other one was damn sexy, just my kind of guy. He had short hair, piercing green eyes and lips that were to die for. He wore jeans, a black tshirt and a leather jacket.  
I found it hard not to keep looking at him but thankfully I got it together and focussed on my food in front of me. -"Excuse me, would you mind if we d sit with you? All other seats are occupied." a husky voice said and when I looked up I realized it was that hot guy I spotted minutes ago.  
-"Yeah sure." I said and smiled at him.  
-"Thanks. By the way I m Dean and this is my brother Sam." he introduced himself and pointed towards the tall guy as they sat down opposite to me.  
-"I m Lizzy, pleasure to meet you." I said and smiled once again at both of them.  
A waitress almost immediately came and took their orders. -"Are you ready for your dessert?" she asked me when she took my empty plate away.  
-"Yes please." I politely replied.

-"So Lizzy, do you live around here?" Dean asked.  
-"No, I m just on my way to visit an old family friend who lives here. I plan on staying with him for a little while. What about you guys?" -"Pretty much the same. We re on a road trip and decided to visit a friend." he answered.  
The waitress came back with my apple pie and vanilla ice cream and placed it in front of me.  
-"Here you go darling."she said and smiled.  
-"Thanks." I said. While I talked to her, I felt like I was being watched. I peeked from the corner of my eye and caught Dean checking me out. Not that I had anything against that, to be honest I actually enjoyed it.  
The waitress took off and I started with the ice cream first.  
-"You like pie, huh?" Dean said and grinned at me.  
-"Like? Love would be the right word. I could live off pies." I said enthusiastically. I did eat a lot of pie but thankfully it didn t show. I ve never been into sports but I had hunting to keep me in shape.  
Their food arrived now aswell and we kept on chatting for a little longer.  
I finished my dessert and paid.  
-"I ve got to go and run some errands. It was real nice meeting you two." I said and got ready to leave.  
-"Same here. I was wondering since you re staying here, we could meet up and do something. Well, if you re up for it." Dean said.  
-"Yeah, why not. Sounds fun. Here s my number. Just give me a call." I said and fished a pen out of my bag. I took a clean napkin and wrote my number on it.  
I ususally don t give out my number that easily but I thought what the hell. I wasn t working a job and I did deserve to have a little fun every now and then. I ve always been quite good at judging peoples characters and he didn t strike me as the psycho stalker type or the clingy possessive one for that matter.  
I waved goodbye and left the diner.

I went to the shopping district and was glad to discover that they had an excellent choice of shops. I hadn t been shopping for months because I was too busy hunting, so I decided to take my chance now that I had some time off.  
I was forced to throw lots of clothes away in the past because they were either ripped beyond recognition, heavily stained with stuff that didn t wash out or both.  
I went into one of my favourite clothing shops and stocked up on pretty much everything ranging from jeans to underwear. I then went into the shoe shop next door and bought some boots, sneakers and fancy high heels.  
I had one last stop, the supermarket. I knew Bobbys fridge was filled with ready made meal crap that made my stomach turn just by thinking of it.  
He loved my cooking and I loved doing it for him. We were very close and like I said before, even though we didn t share the same DNA he was like family.  
I filled the entire shopping cart with groceries and I was well aware that it was more than double the amount I needed. I bought some tupperware aswell since I knew that he didn t own any. I planned on freezing the excess food so he would have some proper food even after I left.

The supermarket had a phamarcy inside in which I stocked up on antiseptics, bandages, pain killers and all kinds of other medication. Better safe than sorry I thought. By the time I finished my shopping spree it was already 7 pm. I quickly loaded up my car and headed to Bobbys.

I pulled up his driveway an hour later and was suprised to see a 67 Chevy Impala parked there. It sure was one sweet ride and since I ve never seen it before I was wondering wether it was Bobbys or if he had guests over.  
I parked my midnight blue Ford Mustang next to it and got out taking as many bags with me as possible. I walked up to his door, put the bags down for a minute and rang the bell. Bobby opened shortly after and pulled me into a hug that took my breath away. Literally.  
-"Breathing s becoming an issue here." I said and he let go.  
-"Sorry, I m just glad to see you." he said apologetically.  
-"I m happy to see you, too." I smiled and it was me who hugged him this time.  
He helped me get all the shopping bags out my car.  
-"Sweet ride you have there. When did you get it?" I asked and pointed to the Impala.  
-"It s not mine. Two friends came by unexpectedly. I told them to wait in the living room. I ll introduce you in a few minutes."he said and we went inside.

We left the bags in the hallway for now and entered the living room. I got the suprise of my life as I saw Dean and Sam sit there.  
-"Just couldn t stay away, huh?" Dean said and gave me a cheeky smile.  
I didn t say a thing and just winked at him.  
-"You know each other?" Bobby asked confused.  
-"I met them a couple of hours earlier while I was having lunch in some diner, Uncle Bobby." I explained.  
-"Uncle?? We didn t know you had a niece."the boys said in unison.  
-"We re not related or anything. It s just that I ve been calling him that for all my life." I stated matter of factly.

I excused myself and brought all my stuff into one of the guestrooms. I made my way back to the livingroom and caught myself eavesdropping on the guys conversation. Bobby was telling them to not make a move on me unless they had a serious deathwish.  
I laughed silently. That was such a Bobby thing to say.  
-"Hey guys, I was thinking of making some food for us. You hungry?" I asked and they nodded.  
-"Could one of you please give me a hand with the groceries? They are still in the hallway." I added and Dean got up immediately.  
-"Yep, no problem." Dean said and Bobby gave him one evil glare that said more than a 1000 words could.  
-"Relax Bobby, I m a big girl and I can take care of myself." I assured him.

Dean helped me carry all the bags and I was suprised when he started putting all the stuff where it belonged. I decided to make some roast chicken with potatoes and for dessert apple pie. While I got everything ready, Dean and me started talking.  
-"Bobby said that you re a hunter." Dean said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
-"Yes, born and raised."  
We talked about a lot of stuff but nothing too personal. The more we got talking, the more we discovered we had in common. Time flew by and before we knew, dinner was ready to be served. We called the other two and sat down at the table.  
-"That looks mouthwatering." the boys said and dug in.  
-"That pie is the friggin best I ever had. Will you marry me?" Dean said jokingly as he stuffed more pie into his mouth. I smiled at him while Bobby just kept glaring.

We all cleaned up which didn t take too long. After that we watched some tv for a little while.  
-"I ll go to bed. See you in the morning." Bobby said and hugged me goodnight.  
I was glad to be alone with the boys for a while since they acted kind of stiff when Bobby was around, at least Sam did. Dean was just being Dean, I guessed.  
We decided to call it a night aswell shortly after as it was almost midnight.  
-"Good night, sleep tight you two." I said.  
-"What? No hug for me?" Dean said giving me puppy dog eyes.  
Both boys were standing up now aswell. I gave Dean a hug and then turned towards Sam. I hugged him slightly longer and gave him a peck on the cheek much to Deans dislike. Sam was startled but in a good way.  
I didn t want to make it too obvious that I fancied Dean, so I gave Sam a little extra attention. I turned around and walked away.  
"Dude, that was so unfair." I heared Dean complain to Sam and I smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up and found a note from Bobby stuck to my door. He went out to run some errands which wouldn t take him longer than a couple of hours.  
I heard Dean and Sam downstairs so apparently they didn t come with him. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I loved to finish my showers off with a cold rinse because that helped me to wake up. I let out a little scream as the cold water hit my body since I didn t expect the water to be that cold. I patted myself dry and wrapped the towel around me. The towel was a little too small, it just about covered what had to be covered.  
-"Lizzy are you okay?" Dean yelled and banged at the bathroom door. He must have heard my scream.  
I opened the door since I was anyways about to get out.  
-"Yes. The water was just colder than I thought." I explained and he looked relieved. -"Thanks for checking up on me anyways. If you ll excuse me, I d like to get dressed." I said and he stepped out of my way. I briefly looked back at where he was standing and actually saw him bite his lip as he stared at my legs.  
I had to literally restrain myself from turning around and jumping him. Most girls probably reacted that way so I decided to make him wait a little. That allowed me to find out wether he was truly interested in me or just horny and desperate to get some.

My choice of clothes for the day was a pair of grey skinny jeans and a tight black vest top. I went downstairs to discover that the boys had made breakfast. To my suprise it looked delicious.  
-"Good morning boys." I greeted them as I sat down next to them.  
-"So did you find a new case?" I asked Sam who put his newspaper aside.  
-"No, nothing. It seems awfully quiet at the moment and to be honest I don t like it."  
-"Me neither." I agreed.

After breakfast I got some weapons out of my car and cleaned them in the living room. Dean was doing the same and Sam was on the computer.  
Bobby still hadn t returned by 5pm so we decided to go out for a drink.  
-"Wanna ride with us?" Dean asked as we walked up to to the cars. I gladly accepted.  
Dean got into the drivers seat, Sam sat shotgun and I got into the back.  
-"Is it true that a Chevy Impala is the best car to have sex in?" I asked, anxiously waiting for their reactions. I just loved messing with people.  
I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Sam blush while Dean just grinned.  
-"Why don t you find out for yourself?" Dean asked teasingly and gave me a cheeky smile.  
-"Is that an offer? I might take you up on that. " I said and winked at him.  
Sam blushed even more and he seemed a little uncomfortable. I thought that was so cute.  
-"Sorry Sam. I just love messing with people." I apologized and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The more time I spent with the boys, the more I started to like them. Sam was a really laid back and sweet guy. Dean on the other hand had this whole macho attitude going on but behind that facade was a guy with a good heart.

We stopped at a bar called "Slinkys". It wasn t too crowded in there yet since it was only 5.30pm but I was more certain that this place would be packed in an hour.  
We ordered a round of beers and some burgers with fries.  
I called Bobby quickly to let him know that we were out. He was home now and wished us a fun evening.  
After we had our food we played a few rounds of billiards. I totally kicked their asses. At some point Dean and me started downing shots. Jim, Jack and Johnny. You name it. Sam stuck with beer since he was the designated driver for tonight.  
The last thing I remember was the three of us leaving the bar. I didn t bring a jacket and was freezing. Dean was so kind to offer me his jacket. I didn t have the slightest idea what happened after that. All I knew for sure was that I had way too much to drink.

Shortly before I woke up, I had the most vivid dream about Dean. I was in bed with him and snuggled up close to him. Reluctant to wake up from this dream, I eventually opened my eyes to find myself lying on Bobbys couch next to Dean. I wasn t exactly lying "next" to him, I was half on top of him. I was lying on my side and had an arm and leg draped around him. He was awake now aswell and didn t seem to bothered by our sleeping arrangement.  
-"Good, you two drunks are finally awake. Bobby is about to come down any minute." I heard Sam voice say. Dean and me stood up quickly because if Bobby would have found us like that, he d be a dead man.  
2 minutes later Bobby appeared.  
-"So how was your night? Did Dean behave?" Bobby asked not taking his eyes of Dean.  
-"Great. We had a real good time. Dean was a perfect gentleman." I told him and he believed me.

We all had breakfast together. Bobby was reading the newspaper.  
-"I think I just found you guys a hunt." he said and showed us the article he had been reading. 3 couples were killed in Denver, Colorado and all the guys had their hearts ripped out of their chests. According to the newspaper all the murders happened at a popular "making out place".;  
-"Sounds like a winner. What do you think is behind this? My guess would have been werewolf but it s kind of weird that only the guys hearts were missing." I said.  
-"Hmm, that s true. We should definetely check it out." Dean said thoughtfully.  
-"Are you boys taking the case?" I asked hoping they would invite me to tag along.  
-"If you want to work with us on that one, you re more than welcome to." Sam offered and I accepted.

1 hour later we took off to Colorado. Dean and Sam led the way in the Impala while I followed close behind in my Mustang. "This is going to be fun." I thought and smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had quite the pace but I had no problem keeping up. I put one of my AC/DC tapes into the cassette player and turned the volume up. My fingers tapped along to "Fire your guns" as I checked the road for other cars. Nada, we had the road to ourselves. I smiled and stepped on the gas. Within seconds I was on one level with the Impala. I looked over to the boys. Dean had a huge grin on his face. We kept speeding side by side for a while longer, it was almost as we were racing. I felt sorry for Sam because the faster we went the paler he turned.  
Dean and me kept shooting glances at one another and at some point I blew him a kiss and overtook the Impala.

We both slowed down and turned the volume of our music down as we saw cars ahead of us. I dialled Sams number and put my cellphone on loudspeaker as I placed it on my dashboard.  
-"Hey Liz." he said.  
-"Hi Sam. Are you ok?" I asked feeling a bit guilty.  
-"I wasn t feeling too good during the little race Dean and you had but now I m fine."  
-"Cmon Sammy, that was fun." I heard Dean say and I laughed.  
-"Sorry Sam. Anyways, we ll arrive in Denver in about 15 minutes. How about we have some dinner? While we re there we could ask some locals about the murders." I suggested.  
-"Sounds good." he said and hung up.

20 minutes later we pulled up at a local diner that was buzzing with people. We went inside and sat down in one of the booths in the far corner that wasn t too crowded. I sat opposite to Dean and Sam. Sam excused himself to make a phonecall but before he left he told Dean to order him a steak with fries. A waitress came to take our orders. She was pretty but it was obvious that she wasn t the sharpest tool in the shed.  
-"Hi! What can I get for you and your girlfriend?" she asked and smiled flirtatiously at Dean. I knew that she was hoping for him to tell her that I wasn t his girlfriend.  
-"2 steaks with fries for me and my brother." he said and looked at me.  
-"Honey, what would you like to have?" he asked and put his hand on mine. I stepped on his toe and he flinched a little.  
-"I d like to have the chicken fillet with vegetables please." I told the waitress who scribbled it on her notepad and left.

-"What did you do that for?" Dean asked and I knew what he meant.  
-"For making that girl believe I m your girlfriend and for calling me honey." I replied. He scooted a little closer towards me and smiled at me cheekily.  
-"Admit it, you liked it." he said and I rolled my eyes at him. He was right, I liked the sound of him calling me his girlfriend but I wasn t going to admit it. To be honest I wasn t sure how long I d be able to resist him. I was so strongly attracted to him, not just physically to my suprise. Fortunately he seemed to be very attracted to me aswell.  
This time it was me who scooted closer to him. I took his hands into mine and pulled them towards me. His hands were about an inch away from my breasts and I felt my body temperature rising.  
-"Can I tell you something?" I asked him seductively. His gaze moved from our connected hands towards my eyes.  
-"Since I ve met you, I started having these dreams. All I can think about is having hot and steamy sex with you." His jaw dropped. Mission accomplished I thought. I let go of his hands and started laughing.  
-"That was not funny. You don t make jokes about that kind of stuff."

-"Make jokes about what?" Sam asked as he sat down next to Dean.  
-"Nothing. I was just messing with Dean." I replied and grinned.  
The waitress from earlier returned with our food and placed it in front of us.  
-"You two really make a pretty couple." she said and looked at Dean and me.  
-"Couple? Did I miss something?" Sam asked once again confused as the waitress left.  
-"Dean made her believe that I was his girlfriend." Sam just rolled his eyes at my answer.

After we ve had our food we ordered a couple of beers. We talked to a few locals about the murders in order to gain more details. I chatted to a police officer called Dave who happened to work on that case. At first he was reluctant to tell me anything, so I started flirting a little. He was a few years my senior and cute. From the corner of my eye, I could see Dean intensely watching my every move. I didn t bother and continued flirting to get more information and eventually I succeeded. I said goodbye but before I left I wrote my phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Dave. Little did he know that the number actually belonged to a chinese restaurant. I left the diner and waited for the boys to meet me outside.

-"What did you find out?" I asked the boys as they approached me.  
-"Nothing much that we don t already know. What about you? You looked cozy talking to that officer." Dean said with a hint of jealoucy in his voice.  
-"Dave told me that all the murders happened at around midnight and that all three crime scenes were within a 100 feet radius. The female victims were strangled to death. The coroner found traces of chloroform in the male victims body, so it seems like they were drugged before their hearts were cut out of their chests."  
-"He told you all that?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
-"Well, what can I say? I m just a charming girl." I said and winked.  
-"We saw that. You shouldn t have given him your number." Dean said, sounding even more jealous.  
-"It s none of your business who I give my number to and besides it wasn t actually my number. The one I gave him belongs to some chinese restaurant. Anyways, let s find a motel. We still have a couple of hours until midnight." I said and got into my car.

We stopped at the closest motel. We were forced to share a room since all other rooms were occupied. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was 8 pm by the time we got to our room.  
-"So boys, what s the plan?" I asked as I unpacked my bag.  
-"We ll have to wait until tomorrow to question the victims families since it s too late now. I suggest we check the crime scene out tonight and make sure whatever or whoever killed those people is not going to harm others. We have a few hours to go so if you two want to get some sleep, it s fine with me. I ll go back to the diner and see if I can find out anything else." Sam said. Sleep would surely do me good since I was still a little hangovered.  
-"Sam, what happened after we left the bar yesterday? I kind of blacked out, I guess." I asked sounding slightly embarrassed about my memory loss.  
-"I drove you two drunks back to Bobbys. Once we arrived I had to somehow get you out of the car and into the house. You didn t make it far and just passed out on the couch. Dean lay down beside you and passed out aswell." he said and I was relieved. So nothing had happened between me and Dean. Yet, at least.

Sam left while Dean and me took a nap on separate beds. I was awakened by Dean at some point. It looked like he was having a really bad nightmare. He was restless and flinched as he would be in pain. I got out of bed, sat down next to him and tried to wake him up.  
-"Dean, wake up." I pleaded repeatedly as I gripped his shoulders and shook him. His eyes flung open with fear written all over them. The fear was suddenly replaced by anger and then guilt.  
-"You seriously had me worried. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked and took his hand into mine. He hesitated but eventually decided to confide in me about his deal, his time in hell and Lilith. Bobby had told me about Lilith and the 66 seals, so that wasn t any news to me.  
-"I broke the first seal. Thousands of people are going to die because I accepted Alistairs offer." the tone of his voice broke my heart. All I wanted to do was to take all his problems away but unfortunately that was impossible. -"Listen to me carefully. I might not know you for long but I can sense that you re a good man. You ll fix your mistake and gank Liliths ass. You weren t pull out of hell for nothing, Dean. Everything happens for a reason even though you might not believe it." I said and pulled him into a hug. I leaned back a little to look into his eyes and show him that I meant what I said. Our faces were only inches apart and subconsciously we moved even closer. It felt like everything else around us disappeared. A knock on the door prevented our lips from finally touching.

-"It s me Sam. Sorry, I forgot my keys." he yelled and I opened the door for him.  
-"Any news?" I asked.  
-"Nope, nothing." he replied. I looked at my watch and realized that it was 10.15pm already.  
-"We should get going then. Dean and me will go to this making out place and pretend to be a couple, since he likes doing that so much." I said and winked at him.  
-"Sam, you take my car and stay somewhere close so that you can back us up if needed." I added and tossed Sam my keys.  
-"Take good care of my baby. If you don t I ll have to kick your ass."

We got into the cars and drove off. I sat shotgun while Dean drove.  
-"Thanks for earlier." he said and smiled gratefully.  
-"No problem. I ll always listen if you need to talk." I said and gave his shoulder a squeeze.  
20 minutes later we finally arrived at this making out place. Thankfully people seemed to have listened to the polices advice to stay away..

Nothing happened by 2 am, so we decided to call it a night. I called Sam to let him know that we were heading back to the motel and he said that he would meet us there.  
Back at the motel, I offered Dean to share a bed with me so that no one would need to sleep on the floor. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. By the time I got out, the room was dark and both boys were asleep. I tiptoed my way to the bed and got in under the covers next to Dean. I snuggled up close and gently kissed his cheek. A few minutes later I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone in bed. I turned around and tried to go back to sleep.  
-"Good morning, sleepy head." I heard Dean say.  
-"Hey there." I said and slowly got out of bed. I looked at Dean and saw that he was dressed in a suit.  
-"So what are we posing as today?" I asked.  
-"Sam and me are FBI agents. You are a psychologist who helps us create a profile on our killer" he replied and I nodded.  
I crammed through my bags and got my outfit for the day ready. I decided to go for a black pencil skirt, purple silk blouse and simple black heels.  
I took all my stuff to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I got dressed, put on some make up and tied my hair into a bun.

The boys and me had some breakfast and off we went to interview families. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural characters.**

**I won´t publish another chapter until I´ve received at least 3 more reviews.**

We interviewed 3 families and had one more to go.

-"This is the last family." I said as I rang the doorbell. A women in her late fifties opened the door.

-"Hello. I´m special agent Dixon and this is my partner agent Hasselhof. The lovely young lady here is Dr. Jameson, she is a psychologist and currently helps us create a profile on the killer that killed your son and his girlfriend." Dean introduced the three of us and we all showed our badges.

_Jameson? Seriously, did he just name me after a god damn pornstar? _I thought and tried to supress my anger.

-"Come on in." The old lady said and we entered the house.

She led us to her living room and we all sat down on one of the sofas.

-"I´ll be back with you shortly. I´ll just go and get some coffee for you." She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

I elbowed Dean into his ribs and glared at him.

-"Jameson as in Jenna Jameson? Are you kidding me?" I hissed into his ear and he just grinned.

-"Better than freaking Hasselhof." Sam remarked and glared at Dean aswell.

Just then Mrs Cole reentered the room with four cups of coffee on a tray. We all smiled as she placed the cups in front of us. She sat down opposite to us.

-"Can you tell us more about your son? Did he have any enemies?" I asked and got straight to the point.

-"No, he was very popular. A very sweet boy just like his brother."

-"His brother? Is it possible that we talk to him aswell? We could use any help we can get."

-"I´m afraid not. He died 5 years ago on the same spot."

-"What happened? Maybe it´s somehow connected." I asked.

-"Liam was at this making out place with Stacy who was his girlfriend at that time and they were shot by his crazed ex Amy Harrison. Amy shot herself after she killed them both."

-"I´m so sorry." I said.

-"Thank you very much for your cooperation. We got everything we needed." Dean interrupted and stood up.

We said our goodbyes and left.

We got into our cars and stopped at the closest diner for a late lunch.

-"So now we just have to find out where the bitch was buried." I stated as I took another bite out of my burger.

-"She´s our best lead but we´re not completely certain that it´s her. I mean we haven´t encountered the spirit yet. It might aswell be Liam or Stacy." Sam objected.

-"Guess there´s just one way to find out who it is." I smiled and the boys looked at me puzzled.

-"Dean and me will go back to this making out place and try and lure her out. Sam, you need to go to the cemetary. We´re going to call you once we have a positive ID on the spirit. We´ll keep her occupied while you salt and torch her."I suggested.

-"And how exactly do you plan to piss her off?" Dean asked.

-"Let me worry about that."I winked.

Hours later at around 10 pm we got all our gear ready.

"Take my car. There´s a shovel in the trunk and plenty more of weapons." I said as I tossed him my keys.

I got into the Impala with Dean and 15 minutes later we arrived at our destination.

Without warning I climbed on top of Deans lap.

-"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

-"Pissing Amy off. Remember this is a making out place?" I explained and Dean seemed to put the pieces together in his mind.

-"Bring it on." he grinned.

-"Just keep your hands to yourself." I warned and pressed my lips onto his. The kiss started out soft but turned more passionate and wild within seconds. His hands went up and down my back while mine rested on his chest. After a couple of minutes his lips left mine and wandered down my neck, kissing its way down to my chest. I tilted my head back and let the moment consume me.

"Dean." I moaned as he reached my favourite spot.

All of a sudden I got the chills and I knew the spirit was close. Before I could grab my gun, the car door was ripped open and I was slammed against a tree. The spirit approched Dean but he shot it before it could reach him. He tossed me my shotgun.

-"Call Sam and tell him to burn the bitch." I yelled.

The spirit reappeared and went for me this time.

-"You slut, he´s mine and you stole him." She accused me.

-"Look who´s talking, bitch. No wonder he left you. I´m so much hotter than you crazy hag."

My words pissed her off big time and she went straight for my throat. She slammed the gun out of my hand before I could shoot her and pinned me to a tree.

-"Liz!" Dean yelled as he ran towards me.

Amys hand disappeared into my chest and I could feel her squeezing my heart. I gathered all my strength and pulled the iron knife out of my boot. I stabbed her with it and she disappeared.

-"Are you ok?" Dean asked and helped me up to my feet.

Amy appeared once again but before she could attack, she went up in flames.

I pulled away from Dean and dusted myself off. He kept grinning and looking at my neck.

-"What?" I asked confused but he just started chuckling. I took a compact mirror out of my bag and looked at my neck. There it was, a huge purple hickey. I mock glared at him and decided to give him a little payback.

With one movement I pinned him to the car and kissed him passionately. After a while I pulled away for a few seconds to remove his shirt and mine. He opened the backdoor of the Impala and I pushed him down onto the backseat. I was on top of him once again and I felt him smile against my lips. My hands glided all over his chest and I began kissing my way down his neck. A few minutes later I pulled away and grinned at him.

-"Now we´re even." I said as I climbed off him and put on my shirt. He gave me puppy dog eyes.

-"I´m not going to have sex with you Dean." I tossed him his shirt.

-"You´re cruel. You get me all horny and then you just leave me like this." He pouted and I smiled.

-"Cmon, Sam is probably already waiting." I chuckled and got into the Impala. I called Sam and told him to meet us at the local bar.

We arrived at the bar and joined Sam who was already sitting in one of the booths.

-"Hey Sam." I greeted him and sat down.

We talked for a while and toasted to our successful hunt.

-"Lizzie, is that really you?" a familiar voice asked and I turned around to where it was coming from.

-"Oh my god, Jason. It´so good to see you." I said and pulled him into a hug.

-"Breathing becoming an issue here." He said and mockgasped for air as soon as I released him.

-"I missed you,too." He chuckled and took a closer look at me. "You sure get prettier by the day."

I blushed at his comment. Just then Dean coughed.

-"Jason, meet Dean and Sam. They´re friends of mine." I introduced.

-"Nice meeting you." Jason said. Sam smiled but Dean just kept glaring at him.

-"Let me by you a drink, Liz." he said and took my hand as we walked off to the bar.

I was really happy about seeing Jason again. I´ve known him for ages and he was the only one I´ve ever been completely honest with. I used to have a major crush on him back in the day but now I just regarded him as the older brother I never had.

We sat down on two barstools and order a few drinks. I had a brilliant time with him and was kind of upset when he said that he had to leave.

-"I´ll walk you to your car." I said and got up.

-"Wanna go piggy back?" He asked and grinned. When we were children I would always force him into carrying me piggyback. He turned his back on me and I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn´t help myself but giggle.

-"Just let me tell the boys that I´ll be back in a few minutes." I said and he carried me to the booth they were sitting in.

-"Jason is leaving. I´m going to accompany him to his car. I´ll be back in 5." I said and Sam nodded. Dean was still glaring at Jason who still carried me piggyback. If looks could kill, Jason would have been long dead.

I said my goodbyes to Jason and went back to the bar.

-"Sorry for abandoning you. I haven´t seen him for ages and we had so much to catch up on." I apologized to the boys.

-"I bet you did. How do you know that backstreet boy anyway?" Dean asked and I chuckled. Jason really did look like Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys.

-"Childhood friend." I explained.

-"Is he a hunter?" Sam asked.

-"No but he knows I am. He was the only one I´ve ever told about hunting." I replied and remembered the day when I told Jason the entire truth about me. Instead of freaking out or calling me crazy, he pulled me into a hug and told me that he was proud to have a friend who saves peoples lives.

-"You seemed all lovey dovey back there."Dean remarked sarcastically.

-"Were you watching me? You know if I wouldn´t know any better I´d say that you´re jealous."

-"Jealous? Me? No way."

-"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and downed another shot.

Dean didn´t say much after that, he just kept drinking.

We left the bar at about 2am. Sam and me were sober but Dean was totally drunk. We literally had to carry him to the parking lot.

-"Sammy, take the Impala. I´ll ride with Liz." he slurred and tossed Sam the keys. Sam gave me a concerned look.

-"It´s ok, I can handle him. You go ahead." I assured Sam and he drove off.

-"Cmon Dean, get in the car." I opened the passengers door for him.

I got into the drivers seat and was just about to start the car when Dean held me back.

-"I like you Liz."

-"I like you too Dean. Let´s get you home, you´re way too drunk."

-"I´m sick of playing games. I know you want me and I want you too more than anything else."

I was stunned to hear those words coming out of his mouth. I tried to say something but before I could he pressed his lips onto mine. I wanted to pull away but I was too weak and responded to the kiss.

Eventually after a few minutes I did manage to pull away.

-"I don´t want to play games either but we´re not going to do it here and now." I said and kissed him once again before we drove off to the motel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys rock 3 Keep them coming, they are my motivation to keep writing :)**

Sam was sound asleep by the time we got back to the motel. Dean had sobered up a little after puking his guts out. He stripped his clothes off and was about to get into my bed but I stopped him.

-"What?" he asked.

-"You smell like a walking bar. You´re not sleeping in one bed with me unless you have a shower first."

He walked into the bathroom and I heard him turn the shower on. I changed into linen shorts and a tank top. 10 minutes later Dean returned.

-"Way better." I gave him a light kiss on the lips and continued to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair before finally slipping into bed. Dean put an arm around me and pulled me close. I smiled and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at around 9 am. Sam had left a note saying that he went out to get some breakfast and Dean was still sound asleep beside me, at least that was what I thought. I was about to get out of bed but Dean held me back.

-"Stay, please." he said as he pulled me back into his arms.

-"Dean." I started but he interrupted me.

-"I remember what I said yesterday. I meant it." He looked straight into my eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

He kissed me passionately but I pulled away as he attempted to take my top off.

-"What about Sam? I don´t want to scar that poor boy for life by walking in on us." I said and Dean grabbed his cellphone.

-"Hey Sam. Do me a favour and keep yourself busy for the next 2 hours, Liz and me have some business to attend to." He chuckled and I heard Sam say "Eew, thanks Dean." before he hung up.

I arched an eyebrow but before I could say a thing, his lips silenced mine. I rolled on top of him and seconds later our clothes were thrown across the room. He was passionate and knew exactly what he was doing.

... I rolled off Dean. We both panted for breath like we had just run a marathon.

-"That was mindblowing." he said as I snuggled up close to him. I grabbed my phone to check what time it was.

-"We should get dressed, Sam will be here in 15 minutes."I said and got out of bed.

I went into the bathroom and took a long shower. Once finished, I dried myself off and put on a black empire dress that reached to the middle of my tighs and black suede boots. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Dean and Sam sitting in front of a laptop.

-"Hi Sam. Thanks for giving us some privacy." Sam blushed at my words.

-"No prob." he answered and hesitated. "We found a new hunt. It seems like there´s a vampire nest in California."

-"So if you wanted to tag along you would be welcome to. Sam and me agreed that it would be useful to have some help with Lilith on the loose and everything." Dean added.

-"I´d love to." I accepted their offer. Dean came up to me and kissed me.

-"I have one condition though." Sam objected. "You two get your own room."

-"Deal." Dean and me said in unison and grinned at each other.

An hour later we left and headed to California.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your reviews! Keep them coming :) Enjoy!**

We drove until 9pm that day and checked into a motel for the night. After researching for an hour, Sam retreated back into his room to get some sleep.

I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I reentered the bedroom wearing nothing but my black lace panties and a matching strap top.

"Hey sexy, looking for someone?" Dean asked and let out a whistle. I rolled my eyes. I lay down on the bed next to him and turned onto my side so that I faced him. I flung a leg around his legs and ran a finger up and down his bare chest.

"I´m bored." I said and grinned at him. He grinned back. "I guess it´s up to me to entertain you then." He chuckled and kissed me passionately. Shortly after the little clothing we wore went flying through the room...

I woke up the next morning and headed straight for the shower. I was in a really good mood and couldn´t help but smile as I remembered last night.

Dean was still sound asleep by the time I was dressed so I left him a note to let him know that I went out to buy some food.

I bought some sandwiches and coffee for the three of us and was just about to head back to the motel when I passed by this little bakery. The smell of freshly baked pie literally lured me in there. If a pie heaven existed that would have been it. _Dean sure is missing out, _I thought. I paid for the pie and went back to the motel.

"Hey Sam." I greeted him and he smiled. He had his laptop in front of him and a map of California. "I got you some coffee and food." I said and handed him a coffee. "Thanks, Liz." He smiled and took a sip. "So, any clue where those bloodsuckers are hiding?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Not yet. Bobby thinks that they´re probably hiding out in some abandoned warehouse or maybe even in the sewers."

"What about the victims?"

"7 girls have gone missing but their bodies were never found. I assume that.."

"They must have been turned." I finished his sentence.

"Yes. Anyways, all the girls visited a newly opened nightclub called Eternity before they vanished. They were all dark haired and in their midtwenties." He explained.

"Just like me, meaning that I could be bait." I concluded.

"No way, I´m going to let you be bait." I turned around to find Dean standing behind me with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He must have overheard the conversation from the bathroom.

"Dean, we don´t have any other choice. How else are we supposed to locate the nest? Besides I´m a hunter and can take care of myself."

"But..." Dean started but I interrupted him.

"No buts. I´m going to be bait and there´s nothing you can do about it. I won´t let them take more girls. Not if I can help it." I said with a firm voice.

I could judge from Deans facial expression that he was mad but I had made up my mind and even he couldn´t do anything about it. "I´ll give you two some privacy. I´m gonna go pack my things together."Sam said and left the room.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Dean said frustrated.

"You know I have a point. And it´s not like I´m in this alone, I have Sam and you as backup." I replied and cupped his face with my hands.

"Cmon, you know you can´t stay mad at me for long." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and pouted a little. His face softened and we both smiled at one another.

"You just fully on obi wand me." He said in mock defeat.

"There´s no need for me to use mind control. I´m adorable as it is." I grinned and kissed him on the lips lightly.

Eventually I pulled away. " Let´s have some breakfast and get packed. California is waiting." I smiled and handed him the pie and a fork. "Babe, you´re friggin awesome." He chuckled like a little kid on christmas eve.

Once we were all packed, we checked out and continued our journey to California. It took us about 7 more hours to get to our destination. We checked into a motel that was located by the beach. It was only 4pm so we had about 6 hours to go until the club would open its doors.

"I´m going to the beach. You wanna tag along?" I asked the boys.

"Yeah why not. I mean there´s not much we can do until the club opens anyway." Sam replied.

I went into the bathroom and put my polka dot neckholder bikini on. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked off to the beach with the boys.

I took the towel off and placed it on one of the sunloungers before lying down. Sam was staring at me in disbelief and I caught him looking at my boobs and apparently Dean did, too.

"Sam, keep your eyes off my girl." Sam blushed at Deans words and I just laughed.

We stayed at the beach for about 2 hours. Sam had his laptop with him so he kept himself busy. Dean was lying beside me and made sure that no other guy would look at me in a funny way.

Back at the motel, we started to prepare for tonight. I changed into a black babydoll top, grey skinny jeans and heeled ankle boots. I wore a wide belt that had secret compartments in which I hid my throwing stars and tiny throwing knives that I had dipped into dead mans blood.

Sam spotted the spare throwing stars on the table and picked one up. "They´re shurikens, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Where did you learn to use those?" He asked. "My parents sent me to Japan when I was 16 to work on my combat skills. I stayed there for a year and learned all kinds of stuff." I explained.

"Wow, impressive." he replied in awe.

We left the motel a few hours later and headed to the club. I left my car at the motel and got into the Impala with the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, here´s chapter 8. Thank you once again for your lovely reviews. Keep them coming! xxLois87**

I sat in the backseat of the Impala and looked out the window.

"Lizzie, please promise me you´ll be careful." Deans voice was full of concern.

"Don´t worry." I smiled and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I had been hunting by myself for years and I knew how to take care of myself.

We arrived at the club at about 10.30pm. "Time to split up. You know the drill." I said and planted a kiss on Deans lips.

"Be careful. We´ll keep an eye on you at all times." Sam reminded me. I smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

They boys went in first and I followed a few minutes later. The club was packed and it took me a few minutes to reach the bar. I sat down and ordered a beer. Dean and Sam were standing by a table close by and watched my every move.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here all by yourself?" An unfamiliar voice said and I turned around to its source. I smiled at the handsome stranger beside me.

"I was ditched by my date." I lied and pretended to be sad.

"What an idiot. I´m Peter by the way." He said and extended one hand. I did the same and gave him a handshake. His hand was abnormally cold and I got strange vibes from him. _Yahtzee, _I thought.

"Well, his loss might be your gain Peter. My name´s Blair." I smiled seductively.

Peter bought me another drink and once I finished it, he asked me if I´d like to go somewhere private with him.

"I´d love to." I stood up and felt him put an arm around my waist. _Uhoh Dean´s not going to like this. _I glanced over my shoulder to look at him and if looks could kill, Peter would have been long dead.

Peter and me went outside and got into his car. We talked a lot and 15 minutes later we arrived at an abandoned house which was in the middle of nowhere. "Wow is this a haunted house?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes, you wanna go in and check it out?" Peter asked.

"Sure, sounds awesome." He helped me out of the car and led me towards the house.

We entered and I knew from the beginning that we weren´t alone. Peter stepped behind me and pinned my arms to my back.

"Dinnertime." He said and extended his fangs. 5 other vampires appeared.

"I don´t think so." I drilled my heel into Peters foot which caused him to let go off me. "By the way, I hope you don´t mind that I brought some friends."

Just then Dean and Sam came bursting through the door. Peter and another vampire attacked me while the other 4 went for Dean and Sam. I roundhouse kicked Peter and he crashed right into the other vampire who was coming for me. With one quick movement I got out my throwing stars and sent them flying to my attackers.

"Liz!" Dean yelled and threw a spare machete on the floor close to me.

"Thanks, honey." I yelled back and picked the machete up. A minute later my two attackers heads were rollling on the floor next to their decapitated bodies.

I sent more throwing stars flying and they all hit their targets. Dean was lying on the floor and his two attackers were hovering over him, ready to bite. I ran towards him and kicked both vampire bitches off him.

"Sorry girls, he´s off the market." Another head was rolling.

"Dean, go help Sam." I ordered and he ran to Sam.

The other vampire chick lunged at me but luckily the Deadmans blood in which my throwing stars were dipped in started to kick in. I righthooked her so hard that she crashed into the wall behind her. She looked up at me and I saw fear in her eyes.

"Who and what are you?" she stuttered.

"Duuuh, I´m Batgirl." I said and a second later her head was rolling on the floor.

Dean and Sam had finished off their attackers aswell. "Babe, you´re awesome." Dean grinned and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled. "Hold that thought. We´ve got to find the missing girls first."

We searched the house and found the girls locked up in the basement. Thankfully they hadn´t been turned yet and they seemed physically ok. Sam volunteered to drive them to a hospital while Dean and me cleaned the mess up. We dug a hole, tossed the vampires corpses in it and torched them.

Sam was back by the time we finished. We got into the car and drove back to our motel.

"Goodnight Sam, see you in the morning." I said as he unlocked the door to his room which was next to Deans and mine.

I had barely closed the door when Dean pressed me against it.

"I think I´ve held that thought long enough now." He gave me a cheeky smile to which I responded with a smile of my own.

"I need a shower first." I said and freed myself. He stood there and pouted.

"I didn´t say that I was going to shower by myself." I chuckled and he followed me to the shower.

Dean and me fell asleep at around 4 am. I drifted off to sleep and started to dream about Dean.

_A little boy who appeared to be around 3 years old came running towards me. "Mommy, look what Daddy got me." he said and showed me a miniature Chevy Impala. The little boy kneeled on the floor and started to mimick car sounds. He wore a pair of jeans, an AC/DC shirt and black converse chucks. When he looked up at me I noticed his piercing green eyes. That little boy was the spitting image of Dean, the only thing he had in common with me was his haircolour._

_"Hey honey." I turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a black suit and looked as handsome as ever. I closed my eyes as I kissed him to savour the moment._

_When I opened them again I was shocked to find myself in a dark room. An older man dressed in a suit approached me. I went into defensive mode._

_"Don´t be afraid." he said._

_"I´m not afraid, just cautious. Who are you and what are you doing in my dreams?" I demanded without taking my eyes off him for a second._

_"My name is Zachariah and I´m Castiels superior." He explained. Dean had told me about Castiel. He was the angel who busted him out of the pit._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want you to leave Dean."_

_"What?? No way." That dude, angel or not, had some nerve showing up in my dreams and demanding such thing._

_"That little dream you had earlier was a vision of how your future with Dean could look like but in order to make it come true, you need to leave him and let him step up to his destiny." He paused and came even closer._

_"He was dragged out of hell for a reason. Dean was destined to stop the apocalypse and until then we need him focussed on the job. You and your child are a distraction we can not afford, not for now. If you don´t obey, we will have to take measures. Leaving Dean is the lesser of two evils, believe me."_

_"Child? Me and my child? Are you high or something? I´m not pregnant." I was seriously confused._

_"You are. I can sense it. Anyways, like I said you need to leave Dean." His voice was serious._

_"No."_

_"It´s for your own safety and the childs. If you want that child to live then you need to leave him. It´s just temporary until Dean has finished his job. Since you came into the Winchesters life, Lilith has set her eyes on you. If she finds out that you are pregnant with Deans child, she will come and hunt you down ruthlessly. We will help you disappear off her radar but we need to act fast."_

_"What am I supposed to do? I can´t just break up with him, I don´t want to hurt him." I was close to tears._

_"Do whatever it takes but do not, under no circumstance, tell him about the baby."_

_"I need some time."_

_"You´ve got 2 days." And with these last words, he vanished into thin air._

I jerked awake. "Are you ok Babe?" Dean asked. He sat up aswell and pulled me close.

"Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." I said and we laid back down. I watched him sleep and tears started to stream down my face. _How am I supposed to do this? _I asked myself. We hadn´t known each other for a long time but I was in love with him and now I had to leave, pregnant with his child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notice: Thank you all for your reviews. They´re my motivation to keep on writing this story. Enjoy Chapter 9 of Love is in the air! xxLois87**

I wasn´t able to go back to sleep so instead I just lay there and thought about everything Zachariah had told me. Deans hand was resting on my tummy, so I put mine on top of his. Parting ways with him was going to be hard but I had no other choice. I knew Zachariah was right when he said that if I wanted our baby to live I needed to get off Liliths radar and the only way to do that was by leaving the Winchesters.

I got out of bed at around 8am and sneaked into the bathroom. My eyes were a little sore and puffy from all the crying and if Dean saw me like that, he would suspect something. I got out of the shower and inspected myself in the mirror. Fortunately my eyes had gone back to normal.

Dean was awake by the time I exited the bathroom. I sat down on the bet next to him and put on my shoes. "Hey beautiful." He greeted me as he slung his arms around me from behind. I felt him kiss my neck gently and he was just about to slide the jacket I wore off my shoulders when I stood up. "Please Dean, not now." My voice was serious. He looked at me confused and hurt. "I´m going to get some breakfast. You want anything?"

"Just a coffee, please."he replied and without saying another word, I left the room.

I went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test before heading to a diner close by to get some breakfast. After I placed my orders, I retreated into the bathroom and unpacked the pregnany test. _Positive. Oh my god, I´m really going to be a mommy, _I thought. Zachariah had said that he sensed that I was pregnant but I needed some real proof.

20 minutes later I arrived back at the motel. Dean was reading the local newspaper and Sam was surfing the internet in search for new hunts.

"Hi Sam, I got Dean and you some breakfast." I said and handed him the coffee and sandwiches I had bought. "I need to make a phonecall. I´ll be back in 20 minutes." I exited the room once again without looking at Dean.

I got into my car and sat down. My cellphone rang and I smiled when I saw the caller ID. _Jason. He always knows when I need him the most, _I thought.

"Hi Jason, what´s up?" I greeted him.

"Nothing much. I just had this weird feeling in my gut and thought I might check up on you."

"I need to tell you something. I´m, well... I am.. Pregnant." I stuttered.

"Pregnant? Congratulations Lizzy! That´s good news but why do you sound upset?"

"It´s complicated."

"Well, I´ve got time. So spill it."

I told Jason everything about Lilith breaking the seals to Zachariahs visit and was once again amazed of how understanding he was.

"You can come and live with me until this whole apocalypse thing is over. I don´t know much about hunting but I can fight and you can teach me everything else I need to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come whenever you are ready. I´ll be waiting."

"You´re the best. I love you Jason."

"Love you too, Lizzy. See you soon." And with that he hung up.

The rest of the day, I tried to avoid Dean as much as possible. Sam had found a new hunt and suggested that we leave the next day. We all had dinner together and retreated into our rooms for the night. I was packing my bags when Dean approached me.

"Hey Liz, are you mad at me? You´ve been avoiding me all day." he said.

"No, I´m not mad. It´s something else. We need to talk." I sat down on the bed and signaled for him to sit down next to me.

"I´ve been thinking a lot and I think it´s best if we part ways." The expression on his face when the words left my mouth, broke my heart.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I´m really sorry but I´m just not ready for a relationship." Tears dwelled up in my eyes but I held them back.

"I can´t believe you´re saying that. You haven´t even given it a try. So what? I´m just a ditchable prom date to you? Is that it?" His voice was full of hurt and anger.

"I´m truly sorry Dean, I never meant to hurt you." I pleaded.

"Then don´t leave. I know you care about me, so stay."

"I do care about you but we´re hunters. What kind of future could we have? Especially now with Lilith on the loose. We have more important things to worry about than our personal happiness. It´s for the best."

"You know I should have never listened to Sam when he said that you were different than all the other girls I´ve been with. Just like Cassie, the only other girl I´ve ever been serious about, you leave. Why did I have to be so goddamn stupid and let myself fall for you?" A single tear ran down his cheek. I had to get out because I knew to well that if I´d stay any longer, I wouldn´t be able to leave. I grabbed my duffle bag and headed for the door.

"I´m sorry. I hope one day, you´ll understand." I said and left.

As I drove off, my tears started to flow uncontrollably. I hated myself for hurting Dean but that was the price I had to pay for our baby´s safety.

A few days and a couple of pitstops later I arrived in Fairfax, Indiana. I pulled up Jasons driveway and saw him standing by his front door. He pulled me into a hug and I started crying.

"Ssshh, it´s going to be alright. You´re not alone in this. I´ll help you through it." He said and soothingly rubbed my back.

_**4 weeks later...**_

I tried my best not to think of Dean, so I kept myself as busy as possible. Still, I couldn´t help myself but wonder where he was and how he was coping.

Jason and me had decided that it would be best that we pretend to be an engaged couple, since my baby bump was going to show soon and we didn´t want people to talk behind our backs.

Zachariah showed up 2 times and helped us demon proof the house. We embedded salt lines at every window and door and planted all kinds of hexbags into the walls.

_**2 weeks later...**_

I started teaching history at the Truman highschool a week ago. Jason had called in a favour with a friend who happened to be the headmaster of that school.

_**Another 2 weeks later (9th week of pregnancy)...**_

I spent most of my free time teaching Jason everything I knew about the supernatural. He was a natural and picked up everything easily.

_**16th week of pregnancy...**_

Jason and me were really good at pretending to be a couple. In the past few weeks I´ve gotten used to pretending to be normal.

My babybump was showing and Jason was really excited when we went to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby. I already knew that I was going to have a boy but I didn´t want to spoil the suprise for Jason. He was absolutely thrilled when he heard that it was a boy. "I can finally start working on the nursery for the little fella. Do you know what you´re going to name him?" he asked. "Robert Johnathan Carter." I said and smiled. "Sounds good." he agreed.

_**20th week of pregnancy...**_

Bobby called me every now and then to check up on me. He didn´t know that I was pregnant and I wanted to keep it that way. All he knew was that I lived with Jason and that I had stopped hunting.

_**25th week of pregnancy...**_

I was six months pregnant and sported a huge bump. 2 more months and I would go on maternity leave.

_**26th week of pregnancy...**_

I was just about to go to class when the principal informed me about what happened the day before. Taylor, one of my students, had been killed by another student called April. I was shocked and something told me that this wasn´t just an average killing. I went to check out the crime scene later that day and found ectoplasm. _Great, these sons of bitches couldn´t have picked a better time, _I thought and looked down at my baby bump.

I was sitting in the cafeteria when the principal approached me once again.

"I´m sorry to bother you Elizabeth, but I was wondering if you could show the new PE teacher and janitor around school. They´re waiting outside."

"Yes, sure." I said and followed him outside. As I opened the door and realized who the new arrivals were, I got the shock of my life.

"This is Ms Carter or may I say, soon to be Mrs Reid. She´ll show you around." With these last words the pricipal left. Dean and Sams jaws dropped as their gaze fell to my very pregnant tummy and the shiny engagement ring that sparkled on my left hand that rested on my baby bump.

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will post the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your awesome reviews. Enjoy Chapter 10 of Love is in the air. And you know the drill, the more reviews I get, the faster the next Chapter will be up. In this Chapter you´ll get to read Sams POV aswell, in order to give you a little insight on the Winchesters. I chose Sam because he has this whole "Dr Phil analytical crap" going on (as Dean would put it). xxLois87**

The three of us stood there for a couple of minutes just staring at one another in disbelief. I was the first one to snap out of it. Emily, one of my students, stood about 10 feet away from us so I called her over. "Emily, would you please be so kind and show these two gentlemen around school? I was supposed to do it but I have to prepare some things for class." She nodded at my request. "Yes sure, Ms Carter."

"Thank you. See you in class." I said and left. _Geez, that was one lucky escape, _I thought. I knew I couldn´t run away forever and that I eventually would have to talk to Dean but now wasn´t the time for that. A very pissed of spirit was causing students to kill each other violently and all that mattered to me was the safety of my baby.

_**Sam´s POV**_

_Oh my god, _was all I managed to think when I realized who was standing in front of Dean and me. Elizabeth Carter, the very same girl who broke Deans heart months ago, was standing there looking just as good as when she had left. Something was different about her though. Despite the shocked expression on her face, she was glowing. I gave her a once over but when I caught sight of her tummy, her very pregnant looking tummy, I was paralyzed and absolutely lost for words. Her left hand was resting on her baby bump. I took a closer look when it hit me again. There it was, a big shiny engagement ring on her ringfinger.

Before Dean or I could react, she had called a student over and asked her to show us around school. I looked over to Dean who was watching Liz walk away.

"Dean?" I asked and he turned towards me.

"Not now Sammy." He tried to sound angry but I was still able to make out the sadness in his voice.

_**Flashback, six and a half months earlier...**_

"Hey Dean." I greeted him as I entered his room. I looked around but Lizzy was nowhere to be found.

"Dude, where´s Lizzy?"

"Sammy, she broke up with me and left. I should have never listened to you. I told you this would happen." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

_**Now, the present...**_

Never in my life have I seen my brother, a notorious womanizer, so broken up about a girl. Not even Cassie.

After bugging him for a couple of weeks after the break up, he finally told me the reason why Lizzie had left him. She had told him that she wasn´t ready for a relationship and that it would have never worked out since they were both hunters. Yet there she was, very pregnant and obviously engaged to someone else.

I felt so sorry for my brother. Even after six and a half months he wasn´t over Liz, although he said he was but I knew he was lying. He had been and still was madly in love with that girl. She was so similar to him in many ways but yet so different. They loved classic cars and had lots more in common than just their obsession for apple pie and mullet rock. Dean didn´t like to show his feelings and he kept most things to himself. The time in hell had left its mark on him and I knew he had changed. Hell had changed him and no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn´t talk to me about it.

That´s when Liz came along. She was a happy spirit and so full of emotions. Despite being a hunter and having spent so much time on her own, she had this very affectionate and caring side to her and the ability to make someone, as detached as Dean, open up to her. I was very fond of her and enjoyed her company. Whenever she was around, Dean seemed to be happy and content, something which he hadn´t been for years. The way he looked at her wasn´t like him at all. He had his fair share of one night stands and the only emotion that was visible in his eyes when he looked at a girl was lust but in Lizzies case it was love.

"Are you ready to go?" Emilys voice brought me back to reality.

"Sorry, I was kind of lost in thoughts." I apologized.

"Seems like you weren´t the only one." She pointed to Dean and started walking. Dean and me followed behind her.

"So, Ms Carter is your teacher huh?" I heard Dean ask Emily.

"Yes, she´s my history teacher. She moved here a couple of months ago with her fiance Mr Reid." She paused for a second. "Mr Reid is sooo hot. Everytime he comes and picks her up after school, all the girls wait just to get a good look at him. Ms Carter is so lucky to have him. My Dad works for Mr Reid and he can´t shut up about how nice he is but Ms Carter is not bad either. She´s the most popular teacher here." Deans face flinched in pain. Lizzy had ditched him for a normal guy with a normal job.

20 minutes later, after showing us the entire school, Emily excused herself and left Dean and me.

"Dean, are you...?"

"Don´t you dare ask me that Sam! How would you feel if you were me? She broke up with me because she wasn´t ready for a relationship and now I see her, knocked up and engaged to some normal dude."

"I´m sorry, Dean." I apologized.

"Just forget it. All I want is to get this over with. Finish the job and leave town." He said and stormed off.

_**Later that day...**_

Dean and me had split up to find out more about what and who was responsible for the killings. I met up with Dean at the schools parking lot to compare notes.

That´s when a brandnew Mercedes ML320 pulled up opposite to the Impala. A tall blond guy got out. He seemed to be an inch or two smaller than me and around Deans age. He seemed awfully familiar but I couldn´t name him.

Just then Lizzy exited the school building and walked up to the guy. "You´ve got to be kidding me." I heard Dean say. "Sam, remember Jason? Lizzys friend, the backstreet boy lookalike? We ran into him one night at a bar." I remembered now.

Jason put an arm around Lizzy shoulder and placed a hand on his bump. We heard the few girls behind us say "Ooooow, how sweet." at the sight of Lizzy and Jason.

Dean was glaring at Jason and he looked like he was ready to throw punches. Lizzy spotted us and ushered Jason into their car.

_**Back at the motel...**_

Dean was in a horrible mood and couldn´t be bothered to do any research. I started thinking about Lizzy and her suprising departure 6 and a half months ago. She looked well over six months pregnant and I couldn´t help but wonder if that baby was Deans.

"Dean?"

"Uuhm, what is it now Sam?" He was still pissed off.

"Did it ever cross your mind that the baby, Lizzy´s pregnant with might be yours?"

"Whaaaat?"

"She looks well over six months pregnant."

He grabbed his jacket and car keys and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I´m going to see Lizzy and find out the truth." With these last words he left.

_**Lizzys POV.**_

Jason had gone to bed already but I was still up. I watched TV and ate some apple pie. I was about to doze off to sleep when I heard the door bell ring. Reluctantly I got up and answered the door.

"I think we need to talk." Was all Dean said and I could tell from the expression on his face that he wasn´t going to let me off the hook this time.

"Fine." I replied and grabbed my coat.

**Sorry another evil cliffhanger. I´m starting to enjoy them..hehe.. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer! Btw, what did you think about Sams POV? Should I continue doing it or should I rather stick to Lizzys POV?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for making you wait for such a long time but I´ve been extremely busy. Thanks again for your lovely feedback, I really appreciate the reviews. I´ve decided to change the POVs every now and then but I´ll mainly stick to Lizzys POV. In this chapter Dean and Lizzy will finally have their talk and believe me it´s going to be emotional. So you better get a box of tissues..hehe. Once again I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. By the way do you want Lizzy to go back to Dean in the next chapter or after the baby is born? xxLois87**

_Lizzys POV..._

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes until we reached the Impala. Dean opened the passengers door and motioned for me to get in. I sat down and took a deep breath, this conversation was going to be tough on both of us.

"What is this about?" Was all I could come up with. _Great job Liz, could you have come up with something even more stupid, _I thought.

"Are you friggin serious? You know damn well what this is about! It´s about you lying to me and ditching me to play house with your backstreet boy. I never thought you would do something like this to me but I guess I was wrong." He paused for a moment to gain composure. "I want the truth Lizzy, I think I deserve to know."

I knew that the truth he demanded included wether the baby was his or not. _Crap, crap, crap. What am I going to say? _All I wanted to do was to get out of the car and run away but that was kind of difficult to do in my current situation.

"You want the truth?" I paused and looked at him briefly. "I wanted to get out. Get out of the hunting business. I´m sick and tired of spending my life on the road hunting down demons, vampires and god knows what. I knew that you were and still are in no position to quit hunting, especially with Lilith attempting to free Lucifer but to be honest I wasn´t even sure that you would stop hunting if you weren´t under the circumstances you´re in now." Tears started dwelling up in my eyes and I had to fight hard to hold them back. "Look at the life I´m living now. I live in a nice home, have a normal Job and am engaged to a guy who would do anything for me and this baby. You know, I haven´t even met this little fella but I already love him so much that I would do whatever it takes to offer him the life I never had. A normal life without hunting." My hands were resting on my tummy and a small smile crept upon my lips as I felt my little boy kicking. I looked into Deans eyes that were filled with mixed emotions. "Tell me Dean, if it wasn´t for Lilith would you have stopped hunting if I had asked you to? Would you have given it all up to live a normal life with me?" My eyes never left his as I waited for his answer. After a minute of silence, I opened the door and got out of the car. "Goodbye Dean." I said before I shut the door behind me, leaving him behind. I walked back to the house without looking back. Tears were streaming down my face.

_General POV..._

The passengers door slammed shut and Dean watched the woman he loved walk away. "Yes, I would have. Goodbye, Lizzy." He said before revving the engine up and speeding back to the motel. He felt like his heart broke all over again, just like it had when she first left. Although she hadn´t said that it was his baby, he was certain that it was. Something, call it instinct, told him that the little boy growing inside her was his son.

_You were and are in no position to quit hunting especially with Lilith attempting to free Lucifer. _Her words replayed in his mind over and over again and he knew that she was right. He broke the first seal and set everything in motion and it was up to him to clean up the mess. All he could do for now was to hope that one day she would take him back and that he could be the kind of Dad his son deserved.

_Lizzys POV..._

I entered the house to find Zachariah waiting for me in the Lobby. I wiped my tears away and glared at him. "If you don´t want me to rip you into pieces you better vanish into thin air, RIGHT NOW!" I hissed through gritted teeth. He just chuckled at my threat which made me even more furious than I already was.

"I was told that hormones make pregnant human women more feisty and I see that wasn´t a lie."

"What do you want Zachariah?" I retorted with audible annoyance.

"You did good back there with Dean. I´m certain it must have been hard but you.." He broke off when I interrupted him.

"How can you be certain? How would you know what it feels like to be in my position right now? You angels are emotionless and have no damn idea what it´s like to be human! What are you going to do? Hug me and tell me everything´s going to be alright? I´m sorry pal, just because you might have seen that in some shitty soap opera on angel TV about humans doesn´t mean that it works in real life, too! Just tell my why you really came here and leave, if you know what´s good for you!"

The smirk on his face vanished and he seemed to take me more serious now. "Well, if that´s what you want." He paused for a moment. "The spirit the Winchesters are dealing with is connected to them and I need you to call in sick for work. Just for a couple of days though until the spirit´s been taken care of. The spirit is after the Winchesters and if it knows about your relationship to them it will most likely come after you and we can´t risk that chance."

Although I hated to admit it, he was right. If that ghost was after the boys it would come after me aswell once it would find out about my connection to them.

"Okay." I agreed and with that he vanished.

_Sams POV..._

I was sitting on my bed doing some research on the spirit when I heard someone unlock the door. Dean entered the room and slammed the door shut. I could tell that he was in a seriously bad mood and I didn´t blame him.

"Hey Dean." I greeted him but he just glared at me and retreated into the bathroom.

He came out 10 minutes later, ready for bed. If there´s something that Dean really hates than it´s talking about his emotions. I remember what he was like when Dad died. He kept all the emotions to himself and was basically a ticking time bomb. When he did finally burst, he trashed his beloved Impala and that was definetely something I didn´t want to witness again. I had no other choice but to get him talking.

"Dean, you´ve got to talk about it."

"No, I don´t."

"You do. Remember what happened last time? When Dad died and you kept all your emotions to yourself? Cmon man, I´m your brother." I pleaded and it seemed to have an effect.

"Alright Dr Phil, just stop bugging me after that. The reason she broke up with me was because she wanted a normal life and she knew that I couldn´t quit hunting because of Lilith and the seals."

"What about the baby? Is it yours?"

"She didn´t exactly answer that but something in my gut tells me it´s mine. I haven´t been so sure about anything like that before." He paused and took a deep breath. "Sammy, I´m going to be a Dad. I´m going to have a son." A sad smile appeared on his face.

"And you just left without her knowing that you know?" I asked in disbelief.

"What was I supposed to do? She has a point you know, I´m in no position to quit hunting and I sure don´t want my boy to grew up the way we did. Besides, she´s living a good life now and even though I hate to admit, Jason seems like a good guy. I mean, what have I got to offer? He has a home and a good normal job, Sam. We live in crappy motel rooms and live off credit card scams, not exactly what a childhood should be made of."

I felt sorry for Dean because I knew how much he loved Lizzy and if the circumstances were different she would have been the one. The one for whom he would have settled down to live a normal life without hunting. For once in his life he let his vulnerable side surface.

"I´m going to sleep now." He said and slipped under his bed covers. I switched off the lights and went to sleep aswell.

_Lizzys POV..._

The next morning I called in sick for work after explaining everything to Jason. He insisted on staying at home first but I managed to convince him that I would be alright. There was no way in hell, a ghost or a demon could enter the house anyways and he eventually agreed and left for work.

I walked through the house and ended up in the nursery. Jason had painted the walls blue and set up most of the furniture. The shelves were already filled with toys and there were bags full of clothes and other baby stuff next to the crib that just waited to be unpacked. Since I had time on my hands, I decided to take care of that now.

Jason and me had bought all the stuff once we found out about the childs sex. To be honest we had no idea what most of the stuff was needed for but we bought it anyway. "You never know when you might need it even though you don´t know yet what it´s for." Jason would say. I chuckled at that memory.

That chuckle stopped when I got to the bag that contained the stuff I had gotten from this amaizing new shop in town that sold all kinds of baby bandshirts and merchandise. I had bought a couple of AC/DC, Led Zeppelin and Metallica shirts there, along with a miniature Impala and tiny Converse chucks.

"You´re going to be just as awesome as your Daddy. You´ll have to wait some time until you can meet him but it´s going to be worth the waiting. He´s going to teach you how to use the famous Winchester charm and lots of other things I probably won´t approve of but he´ll love you just as much as I do and he´s going to be the best Daddy ever." I said as I gently touched my bump. The little fella kicked in response and I heard my tummy rumble.

"Hungry, huh? I sure could use some pie." I smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Before I could take the first bite, I heard my cellphone ring. _Could be important, _I thought and went to get it. I checked the Caller ID, it was.....

**Cliffhanger! Big suprise there..hehe.. xxLois87**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews. They always make my day. Enjoy Chapter 12 of my Love is in the air story!! xxLois87**

... an unknown caller ID. _Who the hell could that be? _I decided to pick up and find out.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Elizabeth Carter, what a delight it is to hear your voice." A male voice chuckled at the other end of the line.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" The stranger started to freak me out and I was shaking a little.

"We haven´t had the pleasure to meet in person yet but we soon will. I´m sorry for being so rude and not introducing myself. I`m an aquaintance of Deans. He might have told you about me, my name´s Alistair." My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name, I knew to well who he was.

"How did you find me and what the hell do you want?" I demanded, trying to sound angry to overplay my anxiety. Alistair meant serious business and he was not to be taken lightly.

"Well, let´s just say I have my sources. What I want? Hmmm, a lot of things but for now you and your baby dead would more than satisfy me. Just imagine what it would do to Dean, finding the love of his life and his unborn baby dead. Anyways, enough chitchat for now. We´ll soon be able to talk face to face. Send my regards to Dean, after all he was one of my favourite students." Before I could reply he hung up.

_Okay, stay calm Lizzie. As long as you´re in this place he can´t touch you. Just wait until Jason comes back and you´ll figure something out. _I tried to reason with myself and eventually I succeeded in calming down.

I went into my bedroom and got out the secret stash of weapons I had hidden under my bed. I took out another bag that contained my books and most importantly my journal. I went through the entire house and drew some more protection symbols on the walls and hung protective charms and demon repelling herbs and plants on all doors and windows.

It was evening by the time I finished and I was completely exhausted. Jason had called and said that he had to stay in the office for a few more hours, so I decided to go to bed already.

To my own surprise my sleep was pretty much peaceful. I woke up the next morning, feeling and looking a little less shaken up than yesterday.

"Jason, you awake?" I asked as I knocked on his door. No answer, so I just took the liberty and went inside. He wasn´t in his room and the bed looked like it hadn´t been slept in.

_Oh no. _I knew something was not right. Jason would never stay away without letting me know first. I took out my cellphone and dialled his number.

_"Hi! This is Jason Reid. I´m currently unavailable, so please leave a message after the beep." _BEEP. _Damn voicemail, _I thought.

"Hi Jason! It´s me Lizzy. I just woke up and realized you didn´t come home. Please call me as soon as you hear this. I´m really worried." I hung up and called a few of Jasons employees but they didn´t know where he was either.

I paced restlessly through the living room trying to figure out what to do. _Mhhh, I could call Bobby but it would take him too long to get here and besides I don´t want to give him a heartattack when he sees that I´m pregnant. I can´t go by myself either, _I thought. I grabbed my cellphone and scrolled through my contacts. I wasn´t sure Dean would pick up when he saw my Caller ID, so instead I called Sam. It rang a couple of times until he finally answered.

_"Hello?" _He answered.

"Hey Sam, it´s me Lizzy. Can you talk right now?"

_"Uhm, just a sec." _I heard him walk and close a door behind him. _"Okay."_

"Sam I don´t have much time to explain and I know you probably hate me for what I´ve done to your brother but I really need your help. Bobby is too far away and I can´t handle it by myself, at least not in the state I´m in now." I couldn´t help but start sobbing. Jason was in trouble because of me.

_"I don´t hate you Liz. What happened?"_

"Did Dean tell you about a demon named Alistair?"

_"Yes." _Sam sounded worried now aswell.

"Jason didn´t come home yesterday and no one knows where he is. I think Alistair has him. He called me yesterday and told me that he would come after me and the baby. I´m worried Sam, I don´t know what to do." Tears streamed down my face.

_"We just finished our case and are about to check out of the motel we´re in. I´ll be there as soon as possible. Do you want Dean to come aswell?" _

"Yes. See you soon, Sam."

_"Try to stay calm, Liz. See you." _He hung up.

My heart beat slowed down a little, knowing that help was on its way.

_**Sams´POV...**_

I reentered the motel room once I finished talking to Lizzy on the phone. I was really worried about her, she sounded terrified and helpless.

"Dean, we need to go."

"What? Where? We haven´t even had food yet. I´m starving." He complained and pulled a face.

"Liz is in trouble and needs our help. Alistair is after her and Jason is missing. She thinks he kidnapped him."

"Let´s go." He hastily took his bags and stormed out of the room.

We got into the Impala and made our way to Lizzys house. Dean drove like a crazy person, committing all kinds of traffic violations on the way.

It took us about 15 minutes to get there. I looked at Dean who was pale as a ghost.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked and he just nodded. He rang the doorbell and a minute later Liz was standing in front of us. She had been crying and was still a little shaky. Never in my life did I think that I would get to see her like that. Liz is one of the best and most skilled hunters I´ve ever encountered despite being relatively young. Hell, she would have even given Dad a good run for his money.

"Thanks for coming." She said and ushered us in. I looked around and noticed the protection symbols and charms on the walls. I was kind of suprised when she told me that Alistair had called her, since demons prefer to just burst into peoples places, but obviously he wasn´t able to enter this house.

_**General POV...**_

The three hunters each took a seat around the large living room table. Lizzy explained what had happened but left out the fact that Alistair knew that the baby was Deans.

"Why would he come after you? I mean Dean and you split up months ago." Sam stated matter of factly. Liz was just about to answer but was interrupted by Castiels arrival.

"It´s ok Liz. You can tell them the truth now." He approached the hunters and joined them at the table. Liz just shot him an irritated look.

**Lizzys POV...**

_Damn angels, _I cursed to myself.

"Alistair is after her because he knows that the baby she´s carrying is yours Dean. Zachariah, my superior, ordered her to split up with you because we wanted to get her off Liliths radar but it seems like she´s back on it and there´s nothing we can do about it. Your baby is part of a prophecy and that´s why Lilith wants it dead." Cas explained.

"So you´re saying it´s my fault that she´s back on Liliths radar?" Dean sounded incredibly guilty. Castiel just nodded which caused Dean to storm out of the room.

I followed him. "Dean please." I pleaded as I tried to catch up with him. He came to a stop close to the front door and punched the wall. "This is all my fault, Liz."

"No it´s not. Cmon, we need to talk." I took his hand and led him to my room upstairs. I sat down on my bed and motioned for him to sit down next to me.

"Dean, I´m really sorry you had to find out through Castiel but I wasn´t allowed to tell you. I´m sorry for everything, for all the pain I caused and for every time that I lied to you. I didn´t even know I was pregnant until Zachariah told me. When I found out, I told Jason about it and he offered me to live with him."

"So you´re not really together?"

"The whole relationship and engagement was just a cover up to keep people off our backs. Don´t get me wrong, I love Jason but the love I have for him is the kind you have for a friend." I paused for a moment and eyed the engagement ring on my hand. "I still love you Dean. I loved you from the very first moment I laid my eyes on you. Everytime I look at this ring, I wished you would have been the one to give it to me." Our eyes were locked and before I could say more, he pressed his lips onto mine. Gosh, it felt good to taste his lips again. I pulled back when I felt my little boy kick. "Seems like the little fella doesn´t like chick flick moments." I smiled and took Deans hands and placed them on my bump. He smiled as he felt him kick.

"Dean, we really need to find Jason. I couldn´t live with myself knowing that something bad happened to him because of me, especially after everything he has done for me and the baby." Dean nodded with a serious expression on his face. "We will, don´t worry." He said and kissed me once again.

Castiel was already gone by the time we got back to the living room.

"Liz you were right, Alistair has Jason. Cas gave us the location where he´s being held." Sam explained as he armed himself with weapons.

"Let´s go then, we´ve got no time to loose. Liz stay here. We´ll take care of it." Dean responded.

"What am I supposed to do? I can´t just sit around and do nothing." I objected.

"There´s no way you´re coming with us. I won´t put you and our baby in harms way. You´re in no condition to fight and besides it´ll be easier for Sam and me, knowing that you´re safe in here."

I knew Dean had a point, so I reluctantly agreed.

"We´ll be back soon. Don´t worry." Dean gently put a hand on my cheek and kissed me goodbye.

"You better be. Take care. You too Sammy."

**So how did you like it? xxLois87**


	13. Chapter 13

**I really appreciate all your reviews, thank you so much. They really motivate me to keep this story going. xxLois87**

_Lizzies POV..._

I was waiting impatiently for Dean to call me. With each passing hour I got more agitated. Were they ok? Did they manage to save Jason? Those questions ran through my mind over and over again.

3 hours later my cellphone finally rang. I checked the Caller ID. Dean W. "Thank goodness." I sighed out loud and answered my cell.

"Dean, are you guys ok? Did you find Jason?"

"We´re alright but Jason was beaten up pretty bad. Sam stayed with him at the hospital. I´m on my way to pick you up. I´ll be there in 5minutes."

I hastily put on my coat and shoes and ran outside as soon as I heard the Impala pull up in the driveway. Dean opened the car door for me and I slided in next to him.

"Oh my god." Was all I could say when I saw him up close. His face was bruised and he had a busted lip.

"Don´t worry. It´s nothing I can´t handle. Let´s get you to Jason." He took my hand and kissed it gently before speeding off to the hospital.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the hospital but it seemed like forever to me. Dean guided me to Jasons room. A doctor approached me before I could enter.

"Hello. I´m Dr Peterson. I assume you´re Ms Carter, Mr Reids fiancée?"

"Yes, that´s right. How is he doing?"

"We were able to stop his internal hemorrhage but he still remains in critical condition. I`m sorry to tell you that his chance of surviving the next 24 hours is very low."

"No, no, no. You have to save him. He can´t die!!!" I frantically shook Dr Petersons shoulders.

Dean eventually pulled me away. "Cmon, let´s go and see Jason." He said and took me by the hand.

Jason was laying on the hospital bed and he was hooked to all kinds of machines. He was covered in large cuts and bruises, almost unrecognizable. My tears started flowing as I took in the sight in front of me. I approached him and put my hand on top of his.

"Jason this is all my fault. I´m so sorry." I sobbed.

Jasons eyes started to flutter which sparked a tiny bit of hope in me. I felt his grip on my hand as his eyes finally opened.

"Lizzy, this is not your fault. Promise me, you won´t blame yourself."

"Jason, I can´t..."

"I don´t have much time left and I don´t want to die knowing that you blame yourself for it. Take care of yourself and the baby." He paused for a moment and lifted his arm to put his hand on my tummy. "This baby is so lucky to have a Mommy like you." He smiled as he felt the baby kick.

"Could I have a minute alone with Dean please?" I nodded at his request and went outside with Sam.

_General POV.._

Dean watched Sam and Lizzy leave the room.

"You know, she really loves you. You´re lucky to have found your way back to each other."

"I know and I love her too." Dean said and glanced at Jason. "I´m sorry I couldn´t save you in time."

"You´re a good guy Dean but you can´t save everyone. Watch out for her and the baby."

"I will. Thank you for everything Jason."

As Jason closed his eyes the alarm on his life monitor went off. Lizzie and Sam rushed back inside, followed by a group of doctors and nurses. Lizzie clung onto Dean as she watched the doctors try to revive Jason without success. After a couple of minutes, they called his time of death.

Lizzy was about to break down but Dean caught her in time.

_Lizzies POV..._

A couple of hours passed until we left the hospital. Dean and Sam insisted on staying with me.

I went to bed fully dressed since I was too exhausted from all the crying. It almost felt like I ran out of tears.

Dean and me were laying on my bed without saying a word. He came closer and put an arm around me. I don´t know why but everytime I was close to Dean it felt like everything around us disappeared. His arms were my safe haven.

***

I slowly came to terms with Jasons death as the days passed by. Since Jason didn´t have any live relatives, I had to make all the funeral arrangements. Sam and Dean were a big help and I wouldn´t now what I´d done without them.

***

Jason had always been very popular and it was no surprise how crowded his funeral was. As they lowered his casket into the ground, I finally realized that my best friend was gone forever. My legs got all wobbly but once again Dean was there to hold and support me.

I met up with a couple of lawyers a few days after the funeral because they wanted to hand me Jasons last will. It turned out that I was the sole inheritant.

***

Another week passed until all the paperwork was taken care of. Dean asked me to come with him and Sam since he didn´t want to leave me all by myself. I agreed and started to pack all my stuff.

In no time boxes and bags were piling up in the hallway. The boys and me decided that we would need a bigger car to transport all my stuff in, so I reluctantly agreed to leave my beloved Mustang behind and take the Mercedes ML320 instead.

"So where are we heading to?" I asked as Dean stuffed the last bag into the car booth.

"Bobbys." He replied.

"Uhm Dean, he doesn´t know that I´m..."

"Are you kidding me? He´s going to kill me." Deans face went pale and he swallowed hard.

***

An hour later we left for South Dakota. Dean and me led the way in the Mercedes, followed by Sam in the Impala.

***

We pulled up in Bobbys driveway and got out of the car. I hid behind Dean and Sam as they rang the doorbell.

Bobby opened the door and pulled the boys into a hug. When he caught sight of me, his jaw literally hit the ground.

"Hi Uncle Bobby." I managed to say.

His eyes wandered from my face to my tummy and back. It took him a couple of minutes to gain his composure back. He turned to Dean and gave him his famous death glare.

"Boy, you better start running." He hissed through his teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your reviews. I´m glad you liked the ending. I really wanted to bring Bobby back into the story since he´s one of my favourite characters. Enjoy another chapter! xxLois87**

_Lizzies POV..._

Uncle Bobby looked like he was about to rip Dean into shreds so I placed myself in between the two.

"I know this is a lot to take in but Dean and me are both responsible for this. Let´s go inside and talk about this." I pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." He reluctantly agreed and we all entered his house.

Dean was right behind me. "He´s going to shoot me, he´s going to friggin shoot me." He muttered and I turned around to face him.

"He´s not going to do that. At least not in front of me." I couldn´t help myself but let out a little chuckle and neither could Sam.

The four of us sat down in Uncle Bobbys living room.

"So care to share how this happened? And why the hell you haven´t told me earlier?" Bobby demanded.

"Well you know if a guy and a girl..." Dean started.

"Don´t you dare humor me boy. If it weren´t for Lizzy, you´d be running around with a few missing limps and a bullet hole." He paused and turned towards me. "Lilith is breaking the seals and about to unleash the apocalypse and you decide to get knocked up? You know better than that."

"I know my timing was rather bad but I don´t regret deciding to have this baby. I´m sorry I didn´t tell you but I wasn´t allowed to. Dean didn´t even know that I was pregnant until a few weeks ago. The angels wanted to get me off the radar because my child is part of some prophecy." I paused for a moment. "Alistair came after us and kidnapped Jason in order to get to me. Dean and Sam managed to save and get him to a hospital but his injuries were to severe. He died 2 weeks ago." A few tears escaped my eyes and I wiped them away quickly.

"I´m so sorry about Jason. I know how close you were. He was a good guy." Bobbys voice was soft now. "Cmon, what are you waiting for. Give this old man a hug." He smiled and held his arms wide open. I stood up and gave him a hug. He eventually pulled away and eyed me closely.

"Damn, you´re huge." He stated matter of factly.

"Gee, thanks Uncle Bobby." I retorted in mock hurt.

"How far along are you and do you know wether it´s a boy or a girl?"

"29 weeks and it´s a boy. Robert Jonathan Winchester." I smiled.

"Are you serious? You´re going to name him after me and John?"

"Yes, absolutely. You´re like a father to me and I don´t think there could be a better name for my boy. John was a great man and after all this little fella is a Winchester."

***

We spent an hour discussing what to do. Sam and Dean needed to go back on the road, so Bobby offered me to stay with him. That way I would be able to be some sort of help by doing research and finding ways to stop Lilith. On the other hand, Dean would have an easier time concentrating on hunting, knowing that me and our baby were safe with Bobby.

***

Dean and Sam unloaded my car and brought everything into Bobbys guestroom. It was about 3pm by the time we finished so I asked Dean to come to town with me. We needed some baby furniture since I left all that stuff back in Fairfax.

I tossed him the keys for the Mercedes and got into the passengers seat.

"You know, you look like a soccer Dad in this car." I chuckled as I watched him start the engine. "It´s kinda hot to be honest."

"Well babe, if you haven´t noticed I look hot all the time." He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.

***

We arrived in town about 20 minutes later. It took us about 2 hours to get all the stuff we needed. Dean was really patient and didn´t even complain once. Together we picked a crib, bedding, a changing table, a little wardrobe, a couple of toys and books.

***

As soon as we arrived back at Bobbys, the boys began setting up all the furniture while I unpacked all the boxes and bags.

"Dude, you got that all wrong." Dean said as he inspected the changing table that Sam had just put together.

"No, look it says so on the instruction. It´s supposed to look like that." Sam handed him the instruction and he studied it briefly.

"Whatever bitch."

"Jerk." Sam retorted.

"Hey boys, watch your language. The baby can hear and recognize your voices at this stage." I interfered.

"Seriously?" Dean sounded astounded and I just nodded. He scooted closer to me and bent down until his head was about the same level as my bump.

"Luke, I am your father." He said in a lowered voice, mimicking Darth Vader from Star Wars.

Sam and me started laughing. Oh how I had missed Deans sense of humour.

Later that evening, after the boys had finished putting all the furniture together, Dean and me got ready for bed. I exited the bathroom, after a long relaxing shower, wearing black silk shorts and a matching strappy top. Dean was laying on the bed, scanning through some of the parenting books we bought earlier.

"So Daddy, learn anything new?" I asked teasingly as I Iay down next to him.

I lifted up my top and grabbed the bottle of babyoil from the nightstand.

"Let me do it." Dean smiled as he took the bottle from me. He put a bit of oil into his palms and started massaging it onto my tummy. Once again I was surprised at how gentle his big hands were.

"I really don´t want to leave you." His voice was filled with sadness.

"We don´t have any other choice. Lilith needs to be stopped and Sam and you are the only ones who can do that. Besides it´s not like you´ll be gone forever."

"But..."

"Just shut up and kiss me already." I cut him off. He smiled and kissed me passionately.

**So what did you think? Hope you liked this chapter! xxLois87**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for your reviews! I`m glad to hear that you liked the "Luke I´m your father" bit..hehe... xxLois87**

_Lizzies POV..._

I woke up the next morning to find Dean sound asleep next to me. It was 9am and the boys planned on leaving at noon, which left me 3 more hours that I wanted to use wisely.

We lay on our sides and were facing one another. His hand rested on my baby bump and his face looked so peaceful. I started kissing his bare chest, leaving a trail all the way up to his lips. He smiled against my lips and slowly opened his eyes.

"That´s what I call one hell of a wake up call." He breathed into my mouth and I chuckled a little. "Remind me why I have to leave my beautiful girlfriend and little boy behind?"

"Uuuhm probably becase there´s a crazed psycho demon bitch on the loose."

"I don´t want to leave." He pulled away and pouted.

"I don´t want you to either but Sam and you are the only ones that can stop her." I cupped his face gently.

"I love you Lizzy. I know that I´ve never told you before but I want you to know that I do. I love you and our son more than anything else in this world."

I was in shock but in a good way. Dean had told me before that he cared for me a lot but he never used the 'L word'.

"I always hoped that you would be the one I´d settle down for and have a family with." He continued and his lips met mine once again.

This time, I pulled away. "And there I thought that Dean Winchester doesn´t do chick flick moments." A huge grin spread across my face.

I rolled onto my back and looked at my tummy. "I´m so huge, I can´t even see my feet when I lay on my back."

Dean chuckled and I mock glared at him. "You better hope that I get my old figure back once I had the baby or else you´ll be in trouble, Mister."

"I think you look pretty hot pregnant." He paused for a moment and grinned at me. "Once Sam and me gank Lilith, we can start concentrating on a little brother or sister for Johnny." The grin on his face widened and he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I´ll think about it." I winked.

*** *** ***

We spend most of the time talking and making out. The hours flew by quickly and it was time for the boys to get back on the road. They were heading to Bedford, Iowa to investigate three murders that had occurred in which loving husbands killed their wives.

The boys loaded up the Impala while Bobby and watched them.

"We´re good to go." Dean announced and pulled Bobby into a quick hug.

"We´ll swing by as soon as possible. Promise me, you´ll take care of both you and our baby." I nodded at his words and pulled him into a kiss.

Eventually we pulled away. "Sam, keep an eye on him for me. Take care." I whispered into Sams ear as I hugged him. "I will, don´t worry Lizzy."

"Thanks again Bobby, for watching out for her." Dean said and waved both Bobby and me goodbye.

*** *** ***

A couple of days and endless hours of research later, Bobby and me figured out that a siren must be responsible for the killings. Bobby had called Sam right away to tell him about our suspicions.

I read through all kinds of lore on sirens and found a way to kill it. I called Dean immediately and he picked up after the first ring.

"Seems like someone´s missing me." I chuckled.

_"Hey babe, how are you and Johnny?"_

"We´re fine. Listen, I just called to tell you that I found a way to kill the siren."

_"So how do we gank it?"_

"According to the lores, she can be killed with a bronze dagger covered with the blood of someone affected by her song. I guess this spell must be some kind of venom."

_"Alright. I´ll tell Sam. I love you, Liz."_

"Love you, too. Bye." With that I hung up.

*** *** ***

Later that day Bobby received a phone call from a FBI agent named Nick Monroe. He figured right away that he was a fake.

"Liz, I think the boys are in trouble. I need to go and help those knuckleheads."

"I´m coming with you." I said determined.

"No."

"Come on Uncle Bobby you can´t expect me to stay here. Please let me come with you. Hell, I´ll even stay at the motel but just let me come with you. I want to be near by in case something happens."

"Okay, but you stay at the motel."

We packed up the Mercedes and headed to Bedford.

*** *** ***  
We arrived the next day sometime in the afternoon. The hotel the boys were staying at was fully booked, so we checked into another hotel close by. Bobby made sure that I secured the room properly and then left to check up on the boys.

2 hours passed until he returned, bringing both Dean and Sam with him. Both boys were pretty beaten up and Dean was holding a blood soaked cloth to his shoulder.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Bobby stabbed me." Dean stated matter of factly and I glared at Bobby.

"What? He was under the sirens spell and I needed to cover the dagger in blood."

"You could have just cut him. Why the hell did you have to stab him?" I shrieked.

"It´s okay, babe." Dean said soothingly and I calmed down a little.

"Come on, I´ll patch you up." I took his hand and led him to the bathroom where I got the first aid kit ready.

After patching him up, I tended to Sams wounds.

*** *** ***

The next morning Bobby and me got ready to head back to South Dakota. The boys thanked us and once we finished saying our goodbyes, we left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy chapter 16! Remember, reviews are love! hehe.. xxLois87**

Lizzies POV (30th week of pregnancy. Bobby and Lizzy are back in South Dakota. The Winchester brothers are on the road.)

Bobby and I arrived back in South Dakota. Reluctantly he accompanied me on a shopping spree in town. I was grateful that he´d let me stay at his place, so I decided to thank him by making his house look a little bit more homey.

Bobby looked terrified at the huge department store in front of him.

"I thought you just needed a FEW things."

"Uuuhm well, I kinda lied. I figured that if I´d tell you that I was going to redecorate your house, you would have never come with me." I gave him my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Redecorate my house?" He uttered in disbelief.

"I hate to break it to you but it has seen better days. I promise it won´t be a radical change. Just some nicer wallpaint, a few new pieces of furniture and maybe a new kitchen." I paused for a moment. "I´m due in 10 weeks and I don´t know how long Dean and Sam will need to stop Lilith, so you might be stuck with me and the baby for a while. Don´t worry though you won´t have to do anything but hide all your hunting stuff in your panic room for a little while. I´ll hire people to do all the work. It won´t take longer than 2 weeks, I promise." I pouted a little and his facial features relaxed.

"Okay okay, fine. Just promise me you´ll never trick me into going shopping with you again. And please NO PINK!"

"Deal. Don´t worry, your place will still look manly after I´m through with it." I smiled.

We entered the department store and picked all the furniture and a new kitchen together. After we were done with that we, or more I, started looking for all the smaller stuff such as new lamps, duvets, pillows, towels, kitchen appliances and smaller electronic gadgets.

Bobby was quite patient although every now and then he´d shoot me the 'Do we really need that?' look.

The booth of the car was fully packed by the time I was done with all the shopping.

*** *** ***

The next morning Bobby and I put all his hunting stuff away and hid it in his panic room. The people I hired arrived later that day and started taking out all the old furniture and cleaning up the entire house.

*** *** ***

Two weeks later, just like I had promised, the work was finished and the house looked unrecognizable. Bobby had complained about having to research in his panic room and having the house full of strangers but it was worth it.

"Wow I can´t believe that this is my home." A little smile crept upon his face.

"See, it wasn´t that bad at all. Let´s get all your hunting stuff back up here."

He started carrying all the boxes upstairs while I unpacked them.

In the evening I cooked some nice dinner in the new kitchen.

"You haven´t told Dean and Sam yet have you?" I asked as I placed his food in front of him.

"Nope, didn´t say a word."

*** *** ***

Lizzies POV (set a few weeks later, after 'It´s a terrible life'. The boys have returned to South Dakota for a few days. Lizzy is in her 38th week of pregnancy.)

8 weeks had passed since I had last seen Dean in person and I missed him terribly. Bobby had been a real sweetheart, he kept up with my moodswings and late night pie cravings but Dean was the one I needed.

I was due in about 2 weeks, so the boys had decided to take a few days off and swing by to check up on me.

The bell rang and I rushed to the door to welcome the boys. My tummy had literally ballooned in the past few weeks.

Dean kissed me and then pulled away slightly to take a good look at my enormous bump.

"Wow, you look like you´re ready to pop any minute." He remarked and chuckled.

"Gee Dean, I feel so special now." I mockglared at him.

The boys entered and looked around.

"What happened in here? This place looks like it popped out of Vanity fair." Sam asked as he took in the new furniture and all the other modifications that were made.

"Lizzy went all Martha Stewart in here, that´s what happened." Bobby retorted sarcastically and I just rolled my eyes.

*** *** ***

After showing the boys around, Dean and I went to the hospital for a last check up.

I lay down on the table and rolled my shirt up, so that the doctor could prepare me for the ultrasound.

Dean stared at the screen and I swear to god that he was about to cry when he saw our baby on it. "We really created that?" He asked fascinated and squeezed my hand.

"Yes, isn´t he amaizing." I smiled at Dean.

"Looks like you both can´t wait to finally meet your baby boy." The doctor said and paused for a minute. "I´m happy to tell you that he´s absolutely healthy." He wiped off the remaing gel from my tummy.

Dean and I thanked the doctor and left the hospital.

He opened the car door for me and I was just about to get in when I felt something sting me in my shoulder. Before I could react, everything went black. The last thing I remember was Dean catching my limp body before it hit the ground..

**Cliffhanger! Gotta love them..hehe.. xxLois87**


End file.
